inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Minaho Kazuto
Minaho Kazuto (皆帆和人) is a defender for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile *''"Has sharp observational skills and is skillful in deduction. It is his dream to become a top class detective and solve cases."'' Appearance He has a average height. He has spiky bright orange hair and big eyes with small green pupils while his iris is black. Notably, he frequently does a pose that detectives are known to do; which is curling your hand and putting it on your chin. He wears the Inazuma Japan uniform. Personality Minaho is quite judgmental of people, always assuming what they're like before he even tries to talk to them. He has a close bond with Manabe Jinichirou, and the both of them are seen to be the 'brains' of the team. He is very calm, and is rarely ever seen angry or frustrated. Not only judgmental of people, but really anything; he thinks of what the next step in a sequence would be (for example the next move of an opponent or the reason why a girl was standing at the mall by herself). Background The reason why Minaho joined Inazuma Japan, was so that he could go to London and visit the Scotland Yard. He admires his father a lot, and so he wishes to be a detective just like him. His father is dead. Plot He first appeared in episode 1 along with his team, Tengawara. He was shown to be chosen to be a member of Inazuma Japan by Kuroiwa Ryuusei. In the match of Inazuma Japan against Teikoku, he tried to stop Horasawa Shuuji from advancing on the field. He did well but failed at the end, which made Shindou Takuto to be mad at him. At the end of the match. Inazuma Japan lost with 10-1. In episode 2, he came earlier to practice along with the other new members. As everyone introduced themselves, Minaho introduced himself as well and said that he was a beginner at soccer, which made Shindou furious again. In episode 3, in the match between Fire Dragon, he and most of the team didn't pass the ball to Matatagi, due to Manabe suspected Matatagi stealing his wallet. However, after Tenma convinced and encouraged everyone to trust Matatagi, they finally trusted Matatagi when they saw his desperation. In episode 4, Minaho, like others, spent his time doing something other than going to soccer training; as his contract with Kuroiwa Ryuusei states that he can do whatever he likes after winning the first match. So Minaho went to the mall, and was seen to act like a detective, figuring out what a girl was doing by herself there; in which he thought correctly, she was waiting for another friend. In episode 5, Minaho and other members of Inazuma Japan took the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test so that they could leave the team. But after seeing Tetsukado's decision, it changed all of their minds including Minaho's, to stay in the team, resulting in them all failing the test. In episode 6, in the match between Big Waves, he passed the ball to Manabe but Sakura blocked Manabe's view to get the ball to get attention from her parents. He was also the first who suspected Sakura's behaviour and most of the team also started to distrust her. In episode 8, he and the other members of Inazuma Japan heard that Kusaka got arrested and they all assembled together at Odaiba Soccer Garden. Then, he and Manabe told the others about Kusaka's background. The next day, he and Inazuma Japan faced their next opponent, Shamshir. In episode 9, the first-half ended with Shamshir lead 1-0. He and Manabe were the first one who agreed Shindou's plan of removing Kusaka in second-half because he attacked Shamshir's members during teh first-half. The others also agreed but Tenma convinced them so they decided to let Kusaka stays. When second-half began, he and the others didn't pass the ball to Kusaka to prevent from doing the same thing like the first-half. Later, Shamshir used their hissastu tactics, Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi as he along with Manabe and Tetsukado tried to stop but failed. However, when Kusaka got into his Berserker Mode and gained control of it, Shinsei Inazuma Japan scored 3 goals thanks to Matatagi, Tsurugi and Kusaka. Minaho appeared in episode 10, overhearing Manabe and his parents talking. They wanted him to leave Inazuma Japan and go back home to study. Soon later, Minaho spoke to Manabe, and they ended up both talking about their backgrounds. It resulted in Manabe getting angry at Minaho, and for the rest of that day and the next day, they disliked each other, and seemed to be more competitive when it came to soccer training. On the evening of that day, Minaho was seen by himself, looking at a picture of himself when he was younger and his father. He had a happy expression whilst looking at him, although he is deceased. In episode 11, Minaho and Manabe discovered that every team they have played so far in the FFIV2 (except Shamshir's), data has been drastically increased since they last played in a tournament. Potomuri Emnator then said to Kuroiwa Ryuusei that Inazuma Japan are starting to find out the secret of the FFVI2, referring to Minaho and Manabe. In episode 12, he along with Manabe and Sakura complained to Kusaka when he told them that he called Konoha 'annoying' when she left Inazuma Japan in the previous episode. Then, Minaho and Manabe created plans for Kusaka to get near Konoha and apologized to her but both plans failed. The next day, in the match between Mach Tiger, he and Manabe tried to stop Tamugan Jar but failed because of his fast movements as Tamugan scored the first goal for Mach Tiger with Ivory Crash. Later, he and the whole team were shocked when Kusaka confessed his feelings for Konoha. After Kusaka scored the first goal with Kyoubou Head in his Berserker Mode, he and Manabe tried to stop Tamugan once more and it was a success as the first-half ended. He was also surprised when Konoha apologized to Kusaka that she couldn't accept his feelings. When second-half was about to start, he suddenly felt disturbed about the second-half as Manabe was also the same. Then, the two other them were called by Kuroiwa as the episode ended. In episode 13, Minaho's past was revealed, and it showed scenes of him living with his mother and father, when his father was still alive. Later in the match, Minaho used his new hissatsu Trace Press to tackle Bark Sepakro. After, Minaho and Manabe was giving orders to the rest of Inazuma Japan on their plays, and so Tenma scored with God Wind. The match ended with a score of 3-2 to Inazuma Japan winning. In episode 14, Minaho along with Manabe were looking at a previous match of their final opponents Storm Wolf. Minaho noted that their expressions while playing soccer have changed, as they were known to play soccer emotionless with no expressions, but in the match they were looking at, they seemed to have been taking the match very seriously. Matatagi came in and accidently interrupted theming Manabe. Minaho asked if Matatagi wanted to watch Usbekistan's match with them, but he said no, apologized, and said that was their job in a sarcastic manner, and walked out, leaving Minaho curious. Minaho followed him soon after and talked with him. He said to Matatagi that he had caught a glimpse of the darkness within him the other day. Minaho found this interesting and surprising, seeing as how he acts normally. Matatagi asked "what are you going to do about it?" in a non-pleasant way, but Minaho just asked if that was the 'real him'. Manabe soon came asking what the matter was, resulting in Matatagi leaving and saying there was no problem. Minaho then said that Matatagi's character is depthless, and that it will be interesting to observe him. Later on, he and the rest of Japan were told they were having a match the next day by their trainer Funagi, but there opponents weren't revealed. The next day, it was revealed that they were going to play against Resistance Japan. Manabe told everyone that each player is very powerful, and there offensiveness is their advantage, making the defense of Japan slightly worry. Throughout the match, Minaho and the rest of the seven newbies to soccer had a very hard time catching up with Resistance Japan, making themselves doubtful as they thought they were stronger. The match made them realize that they still wasn't strong enough yet to win. After the match ended, Minaho and the rest of the seven trained in the Black Room, with encouraging faces. Stats Game At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 184 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 54 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 162 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 154 *'Speed': 83 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 76 Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'OF Asokoni UFO' *'DF Trace Press' |-|Game= *'SK Setsuyaku!' *'OF Boomerang Feint' *'DF Trace Press' *'DF Winning Logic' Soul |-|Anime= *'SOUL Fukurou' |-|Game= *'SOUL Fukurou' Relationship *'Minaho Sakyou' (Father) *'Minaho Mitsuyo' (Mother) Game Exclusive Teams *'Okosama Eleven' (Young Form) Trivia *He has a character song titled Erabareshimono Tachi with Matatagi Hayato, Kusaka Ryuuji, Manabe Jinichirou and Tetsukado Shin. Category:Tengawara Category:Earth Eleven Category:Soul users Category:Inazuma Japan